The New Kid
by xXxXXShikamaruXXxXx
Summary: The New Kid Is about a teenaged Naruto living with his parents than one night something terrible happened so now Naruto lives with his Father In law and lives In the life of a American teenager In the year 2013 the pairings are a little SasuNaru, and ShikaNaru the pain pairings are NaruHina, ShikaTemi, InoSai, SakuLee, NejiTen, and best couple is KibaxAkamaru


It was a dark and cold night as Uzumaki Naruto was just leaving the movie theaters with his parents. The said boy slowed to a stop, he couldn't wait to get home, which showed as he jumped up and down.

'Gosh, how could he have so much energy?' Minato thought. Minato had a ordinary turquoise shirt on with his regular spiky, and considerably curly blonde hair. He was 6. 6 feet tall. He had a huge open smile on his face.

"Oh, Minato let the boy have fun stop worrying so much about him." Kushina cooed with much love. She was beautiful, and a strongly, caring mother. Kushina had on a deep green vest and a long white undershirt, sleeving up right below her elbow. Normal jeans and high brown boots. That was Minato's wife who luckily looked very young.

"Sorry Kushina." He murmured.

"And will you please stop saying sorry all the time Minato? It's kinda annoying, ya'know." She twisted her lips to the side, her gaze on the pure blues.

"Sorry." He saw her getting ready to scowl and shook his head, "Eh, I mean anything for you babe!"

"Minato where are we going?" Kushina questioned raising her eyebrows eyebrow.

"It's a shortcut trust me."

Naruto ran up in the middle between Kushina and Minato.

"I thought I saw someone with a gun!" He panicked with furrowed eyebrows. Now Naruto has lost it.

"Naruto It's just your imagination."

"NO! He w-"

Abruptedly, a gunshot ripped through the air. The sound almost deafening. Minato shoved his said son; the bullet just barely missing Naruto; another was heard and two bodys dropped.

"Mom! Dad!" His shout echoed through - (Add in precise place, Jeff.)

The masked man stepped back and lowered his gun before he got the chance to shoot the screaming blond boy, he turned his attention to the flickering lights as he heard sirens from cops that had to be a block away. He very suddenly disappeared into the fray.

'T-this happened so quickly… I can't..' His mind ran wild. Naruto dropped to his knees. "Dad! Get up! Please! Mom!? Mom!" He looked between the two limp and shocked bodies, the bullet has shot right in their chest. It was a straight death kill. The man must have been experienced…

He dropped his head into his hands and gripped tightly onto the golden hair. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't even believe what was happening. A voice crooked and soon became edible to the young boys ears.

"Naruto... you grew up to be strong. D-don't forget.. that we love…"

Just like that Minato, and Kushina's breathing stopped and their bodies failed in front of a sobbing Naruto. "D-dad… Dad please don't.. Mom don't leave me… D-don't leave me!"

"Why?!" His voice shivered with anger and sorrow.

'Why now! T-they were so young!' Naruto thought. Soon after which felt like years, a cop that was reported by a near neighbor, slowed to a near stop and ran out of the car, his partner following after. He gave a look to his partner to contacted the investigation team.

"What happened." He kept his voice calm as the boys' jeans were covered in his own parents blood.

"Lets get out of here, boy." He pat the boy and helped him up, "The investigation team should be here shortly."

Naruto didn't protest, his eyes hollow, cold and dead. He was speechless as tears continued to slip down his scarred cheeks. He wordlessly got into the car, not daring to look back.

'This is how it would happen...'

"So what's your name, kid?"

Naruto ignored the cop, his eyes trained on his fists.

'What's going to happen to me? Am I an orphan now? But I'm over the age… aren't I?' He thought, his heart tearing at every thought.

"I said what's your name." He repeated, a little rudely this time.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He answered hoarsely.

"Hi there, Naruto. My name Is Kabuto. So sorry for asking but this is my job. What happened?" He made a turn after the stoplight.

"I can't... I can't tell..." He nearly whispered.  
"Hm. Well you have to tell us no matter how much It hurts." Said Kabuto

"Fine." Naruto answered stubbornly. The rest of the ride was silent as the cop car eventually came to a stop.

After the blond calmed down, he was called into the room for questioning.

"Hmm…So that's what happened." He muttered. He looked up to Naruto from the notepad. "So Naruto, do you have a place to live? If you do, I would need a number and or address. Papers and legal rights to stay would have to be done later."

"Not anyone I can recall.. but my godfather, Jiraiya might be able to take me in…" He looked to the side, "If he's not too busy flirting with old hags.." He muttered inaudibly.

Kabuto went outside the room for moments to talk to what must be his partner who had a badge that said 'Orochimaru'.

"Where does he live?" He demanded immediately.

"He lives in Konoha.." Kabuto answered.

"That's the only way he can live anywhere."

The pale man whose name was Orochimaru turned to Kabuto to decipher something. "And It's all part of the plan." Said Orochimaru.

"But I'm not paying" Kabuto corrected.

"Kabuto, what are you saying? He's rich. He can afford it. But It will cost him most of his money."

"Hmm." Kabuto walked back to the interrogation room.

"So Naruto, It's been decided you will leave to go to Konoha."

"But that's away from my friends.. And how can you just tell me where I will live!?" He whimpered, but then it turned to a growl.

"Naruto, how old are you?" He ignored Narutos comment.

"I'm 16.."

"Okay well start packing I'm giving you until thursday."

"Okay... thanks… um…"

"Kabuto"

"Oh.. Well thanks, Kabuto. By the way, when Is thursday?

"3 days." He answered simply.

"Oh okay, so I have 3 days to pack… Can't wait…"


End file.
